Random Fun Naruto Fic
by Enigma-Waffles
Summary: A story about the Naruto gang visiting Disneyland!


**Memo**: This is my first time posting a story in fanfiction so go easy on me with the flames/constructive comments. I do not own any Naruto characters or Disneyland.

Everyone walked away from the plane and into the lobby of Walt Disney Worlds' Hotel. It was Sakura's idea after all to come to America and she invited Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, and Kiba along for the ride as well. They dropped their bags into their rooms and headed to the park.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" chimed the excited Sakura.

"I can't believe I agreed to come with you here!" Sasuke retorted in a mock tone.

"Just shut up and go back to Orochimaru you lap dog!" fired Lee. Everyone seemed quite shocked as Lee had said this. Sakura seemed touched but dismissed it as a friendly gesture. Everyone was silent until they found park maps.

"Wow! The map is really colorful!" examined Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto, we don't have all day!" whined Kiba. After seeing a poster of Goofy and Pluto, he was quite angry that Naruto was wasting time. ( but who could blame him)

"I'm going I'm going, sheesh." replied Naruto. "Let's go…"Naruto pointed at the map for a brief moment until his finger landed on the most colorful spot. "Here at Fantasyland. Let's go!" He then buzzed around the group imitating a crashing plane sprinted towards the rides.

"… You have got to be kidding me…" Sasuke said with a I'm-about-to-be-tortured-in-many-cruel-and-unusual-punishments expression on his face. Before them stood an amazing array of strange angled and brightly colored buildings that made everyone dizzy. In the background, a gleeful song sung by children played over and over again. It was hell for Sasuke! In an instant, Sasuke ran toward the enormous tea cups until Kiba caught him.

"I am not going to miss seeing the look on your face when you enter that ride! Now stop being a wuss and get on!" Kiba said. Sasuke just whimpered while everyone boarded the boat. Inside, tiny life-like children from around the world danced around while singing the children's song over again.

"What the… what the hell is Itachi doing on one of the donkeys!?" Sakura pointed at the figure on the left. It was indeed Itachi and he seemed to be enjoying the donkey ride very much.

"Look at me little brother!" Itachi screamed flinging his arms up in the air. "Faster donkey, faster!" was what everyone heard when the group passed by him. Sasuke looked like someone struck him over the face with a frying pan while everyone else was laughing their faces off.

From there the group ventured of into Toon Town where employees with silly hats smiled excessively (which scared Sakura and Hinata). Suddenly, a monster size Pluto costume came strolling toward them. Kiba being confused, examined the dog costume and began to sniff at its behind. Out of embarrassment, all of them grabbed Kiba and threw themselves into a nice looking restaurant. After eating their delicious meals, the snobby waiter returned with the bill in hand. As Sakura read it, her face became pale. She mentioned to everyone that she was going to the restroom but when she got up; she bolted to the door and disappeared into one of the elephant shaped bushes.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sakura," muttered the timid Hinata.

"Yea, it's weird… I'll go after her." Lee had seen the bill and therefore left for 'finding' Sakura.

As, the rest of the group took turns looking at the piece of paper, they turned pale and bolted for the door.

"Hey! Hold up you guys!" Naruto yelled as he scribbled something down on a piece of napkin. The waiter returned to see them gone and saw the "I Owe You" note lying beside the leftover chicken.

"Those darn kids!" was all that he yelled and called the Mickey police to capture the thieves.

All at once, sirens blared and the mouse-like police were on the hunt for the 'foreign clothed' strangers. The gang dashed into the various popcorn machines and hid for a very long time until they saw Orochimaru standing at one of the concession stands where he bought a brain freezy. He seemed to have noticed the eyes that were popping out from the glass cases.

"Have you like, seen Itachi? He like um like ran off after I threatened him to buy him a Garbie doll." He asked in a very air-headed tone.

"And he's your boss Sasuke?!" giggled Naruto.

"Shut up! He's not like this… all the time." Sighed Sasuke and appeared to enter a flashback sequence.

"What if I make a proposal?" suggested Lee at Orochimaru. "We'll help you find Itachi and in return you'll help us escape."

Orochimaru seemed to be thinking, for once in his life, and accepted the offer.

So there they went, from an exciting and fun-filled trip to… an excited and fun-filled trip. Nothing much changed except that the group had to find Itachi without being caught by police in Disney Land. They traveled all over the park grounds; from Stare Wars to the Indigona Jones ride (from left to right).


End file.
